


A Deal

by DominantPomegranate



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominantPomegranate/pseuds/DominantPomegranate
Summary: Markus caught you doing something naughty. The two of you work out a deal, much to your chagrin.





	A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for @messoffavs on Tumblr! Thank you so much for supporting me, darling! I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> As always, thanks to my beta @partytithanzo on Tumblr for helping me find the right words when my translation skills aren’t working lmao.

Carl had always been your favorite uncle. Well, great-uncle. He was actually the uncle of your mother-- but he was just as close as any regular uncle. You didn’t get to see him a whole lot as a kid, but he always sent you postcards and pictures of all the places he worked throughout his career. You were always amazed by the beautiful murals he did across the world, and it was something that inspired your love for art from a very young age.

You, unfortunately, didn’t inherit any of the Manfred artistic talent, much to your disappointment. But, you did eventually find your niche in architecture work. It had started with sculpting, building structures in virtual platforms just for fun. Eventually, what started as a hobby turned into a serious option for a career path. When you won a contest for building design, you decided you would pursue it as a career.

You were lucky enough to get into a school of architecture in Detroit, and Carl had offered for you to live with him to save on living and food costs. Despite his age, Carl knew how to keep things fun, and you figured it was due to his artistic, free spirit. There was never a boring moment-- only peaceful in nature. You had even started watching him paint, and what started as watching turned into participating. Carl was ecstatic when you agreed to try your hand at it. Neither of you were surprised when you ended up drawing an intricate building, albeit a little rough and messy with your colors.

You had lived with carl for only a few weeks when he got sick. You knew he was already having trouble without the use of his legs, so seeing him bedridden was hard on you. He received many visitors, most of which you had to turn away, so he could rest. Except for one. Carl only allowed a Mister Kamski explicitly. It was only after the man visited that you researched him, discovering he was the, in fact, the CEO of CyberLife.

Soon after, the Manfred household received Markus. You were a little wary of him at first, having never seen an android so advanced in real life before, but when you saw how he helped Carl, you couldn’t help but warm up to the android. He was actually very pleasant to talk to, and you quickly learned he was the only one of his kind. An android specifically designed by Kamski for Carl. Markus even had a sense of humor specifically designed with Carl in mind, along with programming that would help Carl with his day to day functions.

\------------------------------------------------

You wished your uncle good night as you climbed up the steps, entering your room before closing the door behind you and locking it. You let out a sigh of relief. Man, what was up with you today? You had been feeling rather… randy all day, and you couldn’t shake it-- no matter how much you thought of math equations or tried to measure and design the curves of difference archways in your head. Nothing could get rid of this lascivious feeling within you, so you had politely excused yourself to your bedroom to get it out of your system. 

You quickly stripped yourself of your jeans, moving on to your blouse and your undergarments, leaving yourself nude as you flopped onto your bed. Maybe you could sleep this feeling off? You were tired. Carl would be going to bed soon, and his bedroom was on the other side of the house. Markus would help him, but… You just weren’t sure. 

You rolled onto your side, reaching for your phone and unlocking it, pulling up some random porn site or what not to peruse your options. You weren’t actually terribly interested in what was happening in the video, mostly concentrated on the decorative pillow you had positioned in between your knees. You thoughtlessly gyrated your hips, testing out the sensation as your clit dragged against the body of the pillow, a gasp cascading from your lips as you half watched the video.

God, you needed this. You had been so focused on school that you rarely got the chance to do things like this. That thought had your mind wandering to other things. How nice would it be to have someone else do this for you. Who were you kidding? You barely knew how to do this. Your friends had always gossiped about how they did it, but you could never get terribly into it. Vibrators always seemed so scary, along with dildos and other toys. Plus, you didn’t mind doing it like this for now. It got you off, that was all that mattered.

You ground your hips a little more roughly against the pillow, sighing in pleasure as you observed the quick pace the man was setting in the video. He was pleasuring the woman with his fingers, and she sure looked like she was enjoying. You distantly wondered if you should try something like that, slipping one of your hands holding the pillow in place down to your sex. You ran your fingertips past your clit, gathering some slick before hesitantly starting to slide a digit into yourself.

It wasn’t painful, mostly just uncomfortable-- not pleasurable, like you were going for. You tried to slide another finger in, but only found yourself met with more discomfort, a burning sensation frustrating you enough to slide your digits out. Huffing, you went back to grinding against your pillow. You didn’t understand. All your friends said fingering felt so good. Maybe it was the strange angle?

You bucked your hips again, your frustrated thoughts set aside as you felt your climax building. You moaned quietly, trying not to be too loud, lest Markus be wandering by and hear you. Why should you be worried, though? Markus probably didn’t know what an orgasm was-- even if he did, he probably wasn’t programmed to care or even acknowledge it. You groaned a little louder, one hand going down to circle your clit as your hips gyrated against the plush body of the pillow. You were nearly on the cusp of your climax now, mind wandering to all the dirty thoughts you never got the chance to think of during your busy schedule. Handsome boys, furry handcuffs, cunnilingus--

You managed to slap a hand over your mouth as you came, brows knitting together as wonderful pleasure overtook your mind-- thighs shaking, hips bucking. Your back arched as your fingers circled over your clit a few times more, drawing out the last bursts of pleasure from your climax before you finally relaxed once more. Basking in the afterglow, you shut your phone off, the video of the couple making love disappearing into blackness as you did. You fell asleep, tiredness finally overtaking you.

\------------------------------------------------

“I ‘found’ these.”

You stared in horror at the pictures in front of you. It was you, from a few days ago, grinding against a pillow as you had watched porn, one hand at your sex. Carl had left to spend the afternoon at a therapy camp, a new age program that helped older folks rehabilitate comfortably, and he wouldn't be back until later that evening.

It had just been you and Markus, staying out of each other's way as you went about your business. Until you started studying, that was. You had sat down at your desk, playing around as your phone when Markus entered your room, setting down a mug of tea when he had gingerly laid the photos on your desk. An uncomfortable silence had filled the room since then, your body tense and ready to flee when you felt heavy, synthetic hands on your shoulders. 

"You know, Carl asks me about you a lot." He started, his tone calm and neutral. "Mostly if I think you are happy here, or if you are focusing adequately in your studies." 

While he talked, he kept that same cadence of voice he always talked to you with, one that you would normally consider quite friendly and calming. Now, it was chilling, and you couldn't shake the feeling that you should be afraid, very afraid. You didn't dare move a hand towards your phone, afraid of what the superior strength of an android could do to you. Even the act of setting his hands on your shoulders was terrifying, as if he were pinning you down to the spot. Markus leaned down, intent on speaking in your ear.

"I think Carl would be pretty disappointed if he saw these, don't you?" His fingers tightened their grip on your shoulders expectantly, and you nodded nervously. "Well, I wouldn't mind refraining from mentioning them. So long as you do something for me in return."

"L-Like--" You cleared your throat, struggling to find your voice as you turned to face him. "Like what?"

You jumped when large hands slipped down your arms, lifting you out of your chair to stand before tugging you towards the edge of your bed.

"W-Wait a second--" You pulled against his grip fruitlessly, eventually losing the battle against strong hands leading you to sit with your back against his broad chest.

"It really bothered me yesterday, the way you did it--" He started, looping one synthetic arm around your middle to keep you in place. "Masturbated, that is. Did you know, as an android... I am pre-programmed with comprehensive knowledge on all human functions, and how to deal with them? That includes masturbation."

You felt his free hand come down to rest on your knee, sliding upwards as he stroked his palm along your thigh. Every time you thought about pushing his hands away, you couldn't help but think about those photos... How disappointed Carl would be.

"Touch yourself." He directed into your ear, and you shivered.

"W-What? No--"

"Do it." He commanded, helpfully pushing down the waistband of your sweatpants and panties, earning a whimper from you as he revealed your mound to the cold air of your bedroom. 

You allowed one shaking hand to travel downward, one finger hesitantly finding your clit as you began to start drawing tiny, tentative circles. It was unsettling, the way Markus simply watched over your shoulder, mostly still besides his incessant hand stroking up and down your thigh. Distantly, you wondered if he thought it was calming-- if he thought this was okay in some strange, fucked up, android sense of his? Realistically, it only served to drive fear frustration further into you as his hand dipped a little closer to your inner thigh each time.

You vehemently held back your whimpers as you 'pleasured' yourself, hoping that he would tell you to stop soon. What was the point of this? What use did an android have for seeing this sort of spectacle? Was he simply interested? Was he deviant? Probably far beyond that at this point.

"Now, let’s put a finger in." He directed, and you shook your head in refusal.

"N-No, isn't this enough?!" You questioned and shuddered at the dark laugh that followed.

"It's okay, I get that you're scared." He comforted lightly, ignoring your struggles as he took hold of the hand at your sex. "Here, I'll show you how to do it, okay?"

He placed his hand atop yours, fingers curling around yours to manipulate your hand into the pose he desired, leaving one finger over top yours and guiding it to your entrance. You whimpered as he slipped your finger, guided by his own, into your pussy, hips bucking as he did.

As you excepted, it was most uncomfortable at first, something you expressed before he so kindly gave a twist of your fingers, earning a gasp as pleasure sparked within you.

"See? You just needed to move them a little differently. Here," He pressed your fingers in further, flexing his digit in a 'come hither' motion, sending sparks across your eyes as he found a particularly sensitive spot within you. "There is it." He chuckled as you gasped, feeling your walls clench against your fingers.

You cried out in pain and pleasure as he guided another set of fingers in, yours and his spreading in tandem as he showed you all the different ways you could pleasure yourself, eventually setting a pace as he began thrusting your fingers in and out. It wasn't long before you started to feel that pleasurable knot within you, Markus working you up as you squirmed and wriggled in his hold, desperate to be rid of this unbearable pleasure-- but also desperate to bring it to completion as well.

As it turns out, Markus made the choice for you, leaving your fingers behind in favor of setting his own, rough pace of pleasuring you. The way your walls tightened and fluttered around his thick fingers was sensational, an organic experience he had never experienced before. It was intoxicating, how messy you were in the act of pleasure. He was equipped for it too, but he had never had the need to experience it before. This would be his first time as much as it was yours-- but he was much more knowledgeable, already programmed with experience akin to a skilled womanizer.

It didn't take long for Markus to curl that knot of pleasure within you too tight, too much, oh god you were coming, your walls clenched like a vice around his fingers as he pleasured you throughout your climax, the fingers from his free hand coming to circle your clit as he did. You cried out in pleasure, back arching against him as your thighs quivered in unbearable orgasm, before finally going lax in his arms, his fingers finally stilling.

There was a moment of stillness before you finally gathered your courage, pushing yourself abruptly out of strong arms to stand, your legs like gelatin as you made your way to your desk. You collected the photos he had laid there, shredding them into small, unrecognizable photos.

"Th-There, are you happy?" You stammered, turning to face him. His eyes still held a calmness to them that managed to unnerve you. "I did what you wanted, and the photos are gone."

He chuckled, and you felt a trill of horror run through you. "Oh dear, sure you knew I would download them to my personal memory storage?" Markus stood, rolling up the sleeves of his black crew neck. "I think I need to teach you a little lesson on doing what you're told. Come here."

You were frozen in place, refusing to acknowledge the finger that beckoned you to kneel between his knees. Your eyes met his, and the way his calm expression dropping into one of seriousness had you taking a step forward, and another, begrudging dropping to your knees at his feet. You knew Markus had the benefit of the doubt, that he would tell whoever he showed those photos to that he was just doing his job of keeping an eye on you. 

"Judging by that video you were watching the other day, I think you know what to do here." Markus directed, and you glared at him beneath your lashes. How badly you wanted to hit and kick and bite this android-- but it wouldn't do you any good, he couldn't feel the pain you wanted to inflict, only serving to piss him off.

Your shaking hands found the waistband of his pants, unbuttoning his pants and sliding the zipper down its track. Your mind was running a million miles a moment, unsure of what you would find beneath the cloth of his underwear. You decided to get it over with, pushing down the waistband of simple, black compression shorts. What you found there was... large to say in the least. It was tanned and unsettlingly perfect in shape, swollen at the head and slimming down towards the base. It was even leaking fluid at the top, and you shivered. Goddamn CyberLife and their quest for realistic sex bots.

A small slap of the head against your lips threw you out of your thoughts, earning a surprised recoil from you.

"Well?" Markus questioned, rubbing it against your plush lips. You could see a glint of excitement in his eye, and apparently you were taking too long, judging by the way he angled his thumbs past your teeth, wrenching your mouth open before slipping the head past your lips. You tried to move your head back, thwarted by his fingers gripping the back of your neck, teeth aching as you bit down on synthetic fingers. Markus pulled you forward, abruptly pushing himself further into your mouth, moaning as he reveled in the unique sensation of your tongue.

You could only imagine the sort of electrical signals this was sending through him, one of his hands retreating from holding your mouth open in favor of pressing against the back of your neck. He tipped your head up, your mouth and throat aligning and letting more of his cock slide into your throat. You gagged hard, tried to twist off him on instinct, his hands still holding you in place as you swallowed compulsively around his cock. Your hands were on his knees all the while, trying desperately to push yourself away from him as he essentially fucked your throat despite the strange angle. 

You couldn’t imagine what it must look like for him-- did he even care who he was doing this with? Or were you just a conveniently place experiment, forced to take his cock into your throat, your spit dripping down your chin- your eyes red and watering and finally looking up to him through your eyelashes and stray hairs. He shuddered, and for a moment, he almost looked human. Markus stroked at your face again and groaned- pulled you even closer, forced as much of his cock into your mouth as he could fit. You tried to pull away again, closed your eyes- but he held fast-- and to your growing horror, his cock twitched on your tongue.

You felt tears leaving your eyes while he moaned, deep and long. His 'cum' slid down your throat, at least sparing you from tasting whatever it was made of or having him make you swallow. He kept you flush to him as his aftershocks made him shiver, letting every drop of his seed drip into you. Was it the work of program causing him to react like that? Or was it real? Was he actually taking pleasure in you? Somehow, it made it all worse.

Markus broke you out of your frantic thoughts as his hands grabbed your arms, pulling you up and onto the bed-- positioning to two of you to lay further up the soft mattress, settling you to straddle his hips, much to your displeasure. You were quick to attempt a retreat, foiled by synthetic hands laying heavily, and forebodingly, on your hips. You weren't getting out of this one.

"Th-That's enough! I've done enough!" You pleaded one last time, feeling saliva-slicked 'flesh' of his cock rubbing against your clothed sex, having lost your sweatpants somewhere from the floor to the bed. You whimpered in pleasure as the ridge of his dick caught against your sensitive clit, pussy still soaked from your previous climax. Oh god, he was really going to make you come again, wasn't he? This time using his--

"This will be the last one, I promise." He assured, the small grin adorning his face unsettling you. You couldn't help but continuing your writhing, fingers grappling with his to no avail.

"No, I'm done! I-I want to be done now! Stop that--" You tried to halt his ministrations as thick arms lifted you with unnatural strength. He angled the head of his cock towards your entrance, pressing the tip into you as he lowered you down.

You had begun a mantra of 'stop, stop, stop,' gasping as the head popped past your hymen, the slow and torturous pace of his entry splashing white across your vision. You could hear him moaning beneath you distantly as he made it to the halfway point, your walls fluttering around his shaft, tightening around him mercilessly as he lowered you to the hilt. The two of you were still for a moment, Markus reveling in the way you felt around him, his circuits most likely going haywire behind that calm face of him, never showing much reaction besides a furrowing of the brow or a soft groan.

The android didn't give you much reprieve to adjust to the thick length inside of you before slapping your thigh, causing you to jump, walls clenching against his cock.

"If you ride me well, I won't feel inclined to send a video of your current position to your parents." Markus inclined, and you felt your blood run cold. 

You tentatively braced your hands on either side of his chest, bracing yourself on your knees on either side of him before lifting your hips slowly. This was the first time you had taken a cock, not to mention it was one that was probably much larger than you should have started out with. It was an entirely new sensation when moving your hips yourself, allowing you to feel every bit of his cock as you tested the waters. You were, apparently, going to slow for Markus' tastes, judging by the hand that pushed you down as you lowered yourself, causing you to take his length much faster than you would have cared for. You moaned unwillingly, your body betraying your mind as you quickened your pace, your pussy finally starting to get used to the pace you were setting it to.

You were starting to feel less pain and more pleasure, his cock hitting sensitive spots deep within you that fingers could never hope to reach, and you began to chase your own pleasure-- slapping your hips onto his, taking him all the way before rolling your hips against his, grinding his length within you, the tip of his cock bumping against the your cervix. It was a painful sensation, but not only managed to add to the painful pleasure enveloping your mind. You began your rhythm of raising and lowering yourself, pace quickening before you could finally feel that knot of pleasure tightening within your core.

Your pace became uneven before Markus finally took over, hands finding your waist against as he began leading your rhythm, the slapping sounds of his hips hitting yours only working to further the blush dominating your cheeks. You reached down, two fingers finding your slick clit as you began circling it, pelvis rolling in time with Markus' thrusts as you pursued your climax. You gasped as he pulled you flush against him, his thrusts quickening to a brutal pace as he bounced you along his cock before flipping the two of you over-- never stopping his punishing pace as his lips met yours.

You weren't cohesive enough to be surprised by the sudden kiss, or to push him away for that matter, only able to open your mouth as Markus' tongue pushed in, sliding against the backs of your teeth as you moaned and whimpered into him, mind enveloped by this intense new pleasure you had found.

You turned your head away, screaming in pleasure as a particularly well-placed thrust. "M-Markus-- Cumming, I'm cumming--" 

He pushed you into climax with a few short, brutal thrusts, earning a violent arch of your back as he stilled inside of you, and you felt the splattering of warmth against your walls as you struggled to breathe through each wave of exhausting pleasure. Your thighs quivered, panting heavily as you worked to keep your eyes open, Markus still rolling his hips into you as you rode out your aftershocks of pleasure.

Markus finally stilled, your eyes opening as you felt him pull out of you, watching in confusion as his eyes fluttered, LED turning yellow for a moment before he returned to normal, tucking himself back into his pants as he stood.

"There, I deleted the photos." He said, giving you his token, calm smile. "Now we are even."

Somehow, you knew he was lying.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at yandere-inamorata.tumblr.com to see more of my works.


End file.
